


魔幻网球

by fiammanda



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>各校的网球选手都进化出了超能力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Changechildren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778) by [haruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka). 



> 首先感谢我家英语顾问贝阿朵利切和日语顾问KarenChiang 0w0
> 
> 然后说明一下这篇目前仍在连载中，已经有85章近20万字（英文）。因为这个梗太有趣大家没事都YY过可是没有人写所以我看了第一章连西皮都没搞明白就决定要翻了，然后作者在半小时里就给了我授权……不过我和作者都时刻准备着弃坑www
> 
> 顺便一提吾以为此文颇有原著之风，具体表现是：一、很不科学；二、虽然有官配，可是时不时会出现别的暧昧西皮www

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王子们发现自己获得了无法控制的超能力。

一切都是从一个坏掉的门把手开始的。

越前龙马和桃城武背起网球袋准备离开部活室开始训练。

“我赢了你会请我吃汉堡吗，阿桃学长？”

“你先赢了我再说，越前。”桃城眨了眨眼睛。

“嗯，然后你就会请我的吧？”

桃城笑了起来。这可真像越前的风格。“我们等下再讨论这个。”他说着伸手开门，可门把在他手里断了。

“这是闹哪样……？”阿桃说着给越前看手里的门把，“它是掉下来了还是怎么的？”

龙马仔细看了看断掉的位置。“阿桃学长，”他抬起头睁大了金色的双眼慢慢地说，“不是掉下来的，是断掉的。你弄断的。”

桃城来回瞪着越前和那个断掉的把手：“可是……怎么弄断的？”

\---

就在那一刻，不二周助正在向训练场飞奔。他就要迟到了，可真心那不是他的错。至少他觉得不是他的错。

别人一直在拦着他说话，他一停下来他们就不让他走。他刚刚摆脱两个同学，结果转了个弯迎面碰上了一个老师。他们的眼神撞在一起。

“志度老师！”不二一手按在胸口喘着气说，“谢谢天还好是您。吓死我了。”

“不二君，”志度老师用一种不二从来没见过的神情看着他，“你今天非常美丽。”

不二不觉得自己和三小时前志度给他们班上课的时候有什么不同。志度的话和他眼里的欲望令不二很不安。“我、我得走了，老师。”他磕磕绊绊地说着想要绕过去，可志度老师一把抓住了他的手臂。

“别走，”他恳求道，“留下来吧，不二君。”

不二水蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒。他盯着自己的老师道：“放开！别再碰我！”

志度立刻松了手。不二不再浪费时间，直接跑向了网球场。

\---

龙崎堇看着青学正选开始训练。有几个根本就没打球的心思；不二迟到了，这就跟海堂不来一样少见；不知何故心不在焉的手冢国光没让他跑圈，不过那毕竟是他作为队长的权力。让她担忧的是乾贞治一直在揉着眼睛。

“乾！”她叫道，“你眼睛怎么了？度数有变化？”

“没有，龙崎老师。”乾说，“只是头疼。”

“好吧。”她看到远一点的球场边，菊丸英二、桃城和越前正看着大石秀一郎从铁丝网里抠出一个网球。她没看到经过，不过多少能猜到一点。“桃城！是你打的吗？”

桃城一下子看起来又是抱歉又是可怜又是无辜：“是我，老师。但我不是故意——”

“我当然知道你不是故意的。”她说。力量型的选手打出这样的球并不是很奇怪，所以她不明白为什么桃城现在好像很尴尬。

龙崎发现河村隆还在场地外面喝水，于是喊道：“河村，喝这么多水干嘛？快拿上球拍进场，不二在等你！”

“哦，呃，是，老师。”河村擦了擦嘴走向不二。不二把他的球拍递给他。

“接好了，阿隆。”他微笑。

河村羞涩地朝他笑了笑，接过自己的球拍。拿到拍子以后他的表情和性格立刻变了。龙崎转过身，不过还是能听见他像平时那样整个人燃烧起来了。

“Awwwwright，baby，I'm BURNING！”

听到不二突然的惊叫，龙崎转了回来。她面前是一副惊悚的画面。

河村化身成了一团火焰。

\---

医生检查完河村、准备私下和龙崎说话的时候，她的身体还在颤抖。

“首先，让我向你保证河村君没事——”

“他自燃了，医生。这不叫没事。”

“可是他没有受伤，龙崎女士。”医生双手环抱在胸前，向前靠在桌子上，“事实上，最近这种事情发生的频率高得惊人。”

“你说小孩着火？”龙崎以为对方会笑，可他没有；这令她更担心了。

“也不一定，不过都是河村这么大的孩子遇到的怪事。专家还在寻找原因，但可以肯定的是这些孩子正在进化出不同寻常的能力。”他打开一本笔记本开始写东西，“我会给你一位华村葵女士的电话，她是——”

龙崎抬起手说：“我知道华村女士是谁，不过这和她有什么关系？”

“她是本区第一个发现进化现象的老师。”

\---

虽然同平时一样面无表情，可手冢搭车回家的时候一直在担心着他的队友们。河村被带去医院之后，桃城和越前告诉了大家之前在部活室发生的事情。不二说今天一整天他身边的人都表现得很奇怪，但他不觉得自己做了什么不对的事。乾一直在剧烈头痛，所以没有对这件事提出什么有建设性的意见。可话说回来，他又怎么可能知道自己的队友突然变成火人的原因呢？

手冢的电话响了。从口袋里拿出手机的时候，他看到一道蓝色的电弧，自己也被电了一下。虽然没受伤，但手机已经坏了。这到底是怎么回事？

车转了个弯，手冢抓住了车厢当中的金属杆。静电在他手里炸开，之前握着杆子的一个乘客哭喊着松了手。手冢想移开自己的手却动弹不得，而肉眼可见的电火花突然自他握住金属杆的部分开始朝上下窜动。车厢里的灯开始时明时暗，别的乘客指着他惊声尖叫，而他还是无法放开自己的手。

灯全灭了，手冢跌坐到地上，微弱的电光在他眼镜的金属框上闪烁。车门开了以后所有人都一涌而出，手冢也跟着走了出去。

他得找个电话打给龙崎老师。

\---

龙崎端起了华村葵放在她面前的茶杯。

“我很高兴你来了，龙崎教练。”华村坐到她对面说，“我们以前可能相处得不太愉快，不过为了孩子们我想我们可以把过去的事先放一边。”

“我就是为此而来的，华村教练。”龙崎啜了一口茶说道，“这些孩子到底发生了什么？医生的态度很含糊。”

华村叹了口气：“因为原因到现在还是个谜。不知何故目前只有一部分中学网球部的学生受到了影响。我的作品里只有三个出现了异能少年。”

“异能少年？”龙崎重复了一遍，“已经有专用名词了吗？”

“出于显而易见的原因这个称呼没有推广开来，不过是的，他们就是这么叫这些孩子的。”华村捋了捋头发认真地看了龙崎一眼，“两天前，我队上那对姓田中的双胞胎突然在练习赛上倒下了。他们同时捂起耳朵闭着眼睛在地上呜咽。我们一时之间都不知道如何是好。我把他们带到医院的时候他们已经不再尖叫了，但一直在求我‘弄走那些声音’。”她低头看了看自己的茶。“最后我们发现他们本来就相当敏锐的视觉和听觉、已经超出了我们能检测到的范围。他们能听见隔壁大楼里的谈话，能看清一粒灰尘的每一处细节——因为担心被普通人根本不会注意到的东西绊倒，他们几乎吓得没法走路了。”

“我的天。”龙崎喃喃地说，“他们现在怎么样？”

“好多了。”华村说，“几个小时以后就没有那种强度了，但当他们集中注意力的时候，他们还是能使用那种增强听力和视力的能力。不过他们担心没法再次关掉，所以没怎么试过。”她苦笑了一下，“还有别的。他们现在能和对方进行心电感应。他们后来一直在实验这个，我感觉很不自在。”

“你说过有三个学生都碰上了这种问题，另一个是谁？”

“队长梶本贵久。你昨天早晨感觉到地震了吗？”

“就是被震醒的。”龙崎说。

“梶本跟我说是他弄出来的。他不知道为什么会这样。第一次地震是他做噩梦时发生的意外，后面三次余震是他想验证下到底是不是他造成的地震。”

“你确定他不是开你玩笑？”

“我宁可这样。”华村说，“如果是若人这么跟我说，我也许会觉得他在说笑，可梶本不是那种人。而且如果不是真的，他为什么要说这种让别人觉得他是疯子的话？”

龙崎有些讽刺地哼了一声。“确实很像疯子。整件事。”她叹了口气，“但我不能假装自己没看到河村今天遇到的事。”她的手机突然响了起来。“抱歉。”她说着接起了电话，“是我。……手冢？……怎么了？你听起来很奇怪。”

华村看着龙崎的脸刷地变白了。“怎么了？”她担忧地问道。

龙崎看着她：“手冢遇上了意外，和电有关的——他碰到的每一样东西都会短路或者充电。”她对着电话继续说道，“手冢，待在你现在的位置，我去接你。”她挂上电话抱歉地看了华村一眼：“我得走了。”

“自然。”华村回答，“不过请和我保持联系。”这时她自己的电话响了，她差点跳起来，“你好……榊先生？”

龙崎停了一下。榊太郎是冰帝网球部的教练。

华村闭上了眼睛，好像这样就能忘记她听到的东西。“是的，城成和青学都遇到了奇怪的事情。事实上，龙崎教练就在我旁边，我们正在讨论这件事。”她听着对方的答话，睁大了眼睛看向龙崎。

“龙崎教练，冰帝的网球部也被影响了。”

“哦，可恶。”龙崎说，“告诉榊我会联系他的。这种情况持续下去的话，我们需要尽可能地共享信息。”她向门口走去，“我现在去接我们队的队长，看看他怎么了。”

\---

榊太郎挂断了电话，身体不自觉地颤抖着。他转头看向迹部景吾——冰帝网球部的部长，也正是他们的冰之帝王。

不过现在那已经不仅仅是一个称号了。

整间办公室都覆盖着一层闪耀的薄冰，包括他的工作台和上面的所有东西。迹部在自己面前摊开手掌，轻轻地吹着手掌上形成的冰块让它们融化成水，然后又再次将之凝结成冰。他似乎完全没被房间里低于零度的气温影响——他显然正是导致这种低温的人。

“那么，”迹部漫不经心地说，“别人知道什么消息吗？”

“别的学校也发生了类似的事。”榊努力想让自己的牙齿不要打颤，“比如城成湘南和青学。”

迹部握住了手中的冰块。“青学？”他微微皱眉，“我之前给手冢打了电话，但他没接。”

“龙崎教练说她正要去接手冢。他搭车回家的时候发生了意外。”

迹部的眉头皱得更紧了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更多的王子得到了超能力，而海堂不见了。

越前南次郎抬头看着儿子走进家门，“喂小子，今天怎么样？”

龙马边脱外套边说：“河村学长燃烧了。”

“他不是一直那样的吗？”

“我是说他真的着火了。”龙马向楼上走去，“阿桃学长能拧断门把，不二学长成了万人迷，手冢部长现在是个人型避雷针，海堂学长不见了。”他踏上最后一级台阶的时候回过头说，“还有龙崎老师让你给她打个电话。”

南次郎摇了摇头：“她大概想让我带我家小鬼去看医生。”

\---

乾什么办法都试过了，可头反而越来越疼。他头痛一半是为了失踪的海堂和其他队友身上发生的怪事，不过知道这点也没用。麻烦的是他的大脑一直停不下来地在运转，连好好睡一觉都不行。他试过数羊，结果发现自己开始罗列羊这个物种的一系列特征。他也试了从一百往回数，可所有数字都开始组成一个个公式和方程，然后他就顺着它们一直往下想，最后忘记了自己原先睡觉的打算。

这时乾发现他越是专注于那些计算分析，他的头就越不疼了。突然之间，疼痛的感觉完全消失了，取而代之的是过量的信息。他的每一条想法都会引发出上万思绪；它们冲入他的大脑，速度快得足以使一个正常的十四岁少年崩溃。

不过乾知道他已经不能算一个正常的少年了。他深深地、用力地吸了一口气，开始对自己飞速运转的大脑下达命令。

\---

动物收容所的负责人度过了寻常的一天，直到她的助手脸色煞白地从动物区赶了过来。

“榛小姐，怎么了？”

“那边！”助手指着她过来的方向颤抖着说，“你亲眼看过才知道！”

负责人皱了皱眉头往动物区走去。她缓缓走着，仔细看过每一个笼子。最后一个笼子里之前刚刚关了一只流浪虎斑猫，然而看到笼子的时候，她尖叫起来。

猫不见了，笼子里有一个少年。

少年双手环膝瑟缩着，脸埋在腿上。他整个身体都在颤抖。当他抬起头的时候，那双绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的。

“拜托，”他哑声低语，“让它们停下来。”

\---

大石挂上电话，打了个冷战。大家到底怎么了？

“大石！”菊丸把头探进房间里大喊，“你把我一个人丢在你家厨房里诶！如果你不快点过来的话，我不会为这里消失的食物负责的。”

“我得出门了。”他的双打伙伴回答，“手冢用龙崎教练的电话扬声器打的，因为他现在不能碰手机。他的放电情况还没有好转，海堂也找到了——”

“那不是好消息嘛！”菊丸兴高采烈地说，“我担心死他了，喵！”

大石担忧地看着红发的搭档：“他是在动物收容所的笼子里被找到的，英二。那边的负责人给手冢打了电话，因为海堂自己说不了话——他一直在哭。”

菊丸睁大了蓝色的眼睛。“啊？”他小声说，“你说海堂？”

大石穿上了外套：“我们要在负责人报警之前尽快赶过去。”

“报警？！”菊丸惊叫着拉开门，“大石我们快走！”

“我刚刚不就这么说的吗？”恼火的语气不像是他平时会说出来的，“整个世界都疯了。我现在只希望自己到了能开车的年龄——乘公交不知道多久才能到！”

“但海堂现在就需要我们的帮助！”菊丸抓住了他的胳膊。一瞬之间，他们周围的场景变化了。

两个男生呆立原地。他们的眼睛动了动，确认了他们真的已经不在大石的房间，而且到了动物收容所的门外。

菊丸的嘴唇颤抖起来。“大、大石……”他低声呜咽着，“刚刚怎么回事？”

“我——我不知道。”大石希望自己的神经能熬过这种刺激别吐出来。他深呼吸了一次，然后安慰地拍了拍菊丸的背：“一次只能担心一件事，英二。现在我们先去找海堂。”

菊丸沉默地点了点头，拖着颤抖的双腿跟他走了进去

\---

“让我们出去！”

“我们不想呆在这儿！”

“我的主人呢？”

“我害怕！”

海堂熏紧紧捂着耳朵，但一点用都没有——他还是能听见。所有的、同时的、不间断的哭喊。他能感觉到它们尖锐的恐惧和痛苦穿透了他的灵魂，令他自己也不由自主地哭了起来。他知道他得出去，但他没法把它们留下，自己一个人离开。

“海堂？喂，海堂！”

“是我们！菊丸和大石！”

熟悉的人类的声音。他挣扎着把注意力集中他们身上。“学长？”他喃喃着说。

“从我们把他带出来开始他就一直是这个样子。”他听到一个女人在说话，“他有什么心理问题吗？”

“没，没有那种事！”

大石学长！海堂抬起头看见他的两个队友站在自己面前，一脸恐惧。

大石把手搭在他的肩膀上：“是我们，海堂。我们要带你离开这里，行吗？”

海堂想要从自己蜷缩着的位子上站起来，然后上百种声音又一次涌进他的脑海。恐惧。饥饿。干渴。疲倦。愤怒。恐惧！

海堂抱着头呻吟起来。“学长我听得到他们！”他哭喊着，“那些动物，它们在对我说话！我发誓，我真的能听到！”

大石吓得抓住了他的肩膀大声说：“不，你听不见！”

海堂眨了眨眼睛。他慢慢抬起头看着大石。

“我——没有了。”他的语气里是好奇和解脱，“现在听不到了。”

菊丸跌坐在沙发上：“我差点要犯心脏病了，喵！”

“我们先离开这儿。”大石拉起海堂，菊丸也蹦着站了起来。

“我希望我们能像来的时候那样回去。”菊丸轻快地说，“肯定要快很多！”

“别开玩笑了。”大石严肃地对他说，“如果我们几个可以不再遇到怪事的话我宁可一辈子搭公交。”

\---

乾找不到他的手机。

他在图书馆里，手机响个不停。他之前把手机放在桌子上，现在它被一打报纸、差不多二十本教科书和两套百科全书埋在下面。他摸了半天，只从里面摸出了鼠标。

“小伙子，”管理员责备他，“把你的电话拿出来！”

“我找到之后就拿出来，女士。”乾说着，没有注意管理员看到他桌子上的东西时那副惊恐的表情。最后他找到了手机，轻声接起了电话：“你好，我是乾。”

“这么小声做什么？”龙崎说，“哦那不重要。情况更严重了，乾——我刚刚听大石和菊丸说他们找到了海堂，他说他能听见收容所的动物对他说话，而且他是作为一只猫被带进去的！”

“变形是其中一种可能性。”乾告诉她，“就好像我记忆知识的能力已经上升到了超出任意一个天才的水平——”

“什么？”龙崎打断了他，“你是在用一种迂回的方式说你知道发生了什么吗？”

“是也不是。显而易见我们中的许多人已经获得了超能力，尽管尚不明确其中有什么限制。不过我还未能找到这种变化的确切原因，也不能确定这种变化是否是永久性的。”

他听到他的老师叹了口气：“不管什么情况，今天网球部在河村寿司店开会。河村的父亲会提早关门，只有我们的部员能进来。”

“我这就来。”乾发现管理员正不耐烦地抖着脚看着他的桌子，“等我整理好手头的资料。”

\---

不二周助走下楼梯。“我要出门了！”他大声道，“找我的话去河村寿司店！”

他的弟弟裕太从二楼探出头来：“河村前辈可以见客了吗？”

“他没事了。”不二周助答道，“虽然不知道原因，但火焰一点也没伤到他，谢天谢地。”他停下来看着弟弟，“你怎么样了？你之前说喉咙痛，声音也很哑，不过现在听起来挺好。”

裕太耸了耸肩：“我不知道，就自己好了。挺好的，明天圣鲁道夫有比赛。”他抓了抓脑袋避开了哥哥的视线，“你出去吧，观月学长正要过来跟我讨论明天的比赛策略。”

不二周助微微皱了皱眉：“嗯，你说得对。”他打开门之后停顿了片刻。

“有什么问题吗，哥哥？”

不二叹了口气。“我觉得我对出门有点紧张。”他承认道，“今天我周围的人一直表现得很奇怪。”

“不包括我。我还是很正常的。”

不二回过头微笑地注视着裕太的眼睛。“没错，你很正常。”他感激地说，“晚上见。”

他走出去关上了身后的们，而裕太盯着他的背影。如果他看到了裕太表情的变化，他也许会收回自己的感激。

“哥哥。”裕太屏住了呼吸。

有人在他面前打了个响指。裕太跳了起来，发现观月初正在他身边。“学长！”他吸了一口气，“你什么时候到的？我没注意。”

“你哥刚让我进来的。”观月怀疑地瞪着他。

“但我应该能看到——”

“因为你忙着看他看得出神了吧。”圣鲁道夫网球队的经理厉声说，“你刚才像做梦一样看着他出门。这是怎么回事，裕太君？”

不二裕太不知怎么解释。不过无论是什么原因，他都觉得自己不会喜欢的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几个受到影响的学校聚在一起整理情况。

河村寿司店里吵吵嚷嚷的。龙崎数了数人头，看到了自己想找的人。华村葵和湘南的三个选手都在；榊太郎一个人来的，不过他说迹部的豪车会把冰帝受影响的学生都载过来。她自己的队员基本都到了，除了不二又迟到了。她走向和自己邀请来的越前南次郎。

“很奇怪吧？”她朝手冢的方向点点头——他看起来精疲力竭，浑身上下都闪动着肉眼可见的电光，其他人都坐得离他很远。

“确实。”越前南次郎同意道，“还好河村小鬼没再着火了。”

龙崎看着柜台后面的河村。他想帮自己的父亲为其他孩子们准备寿司，可是被训斥了，因为他握米饭的时候烤熟了生鱼片。“没有着火，可他的皮肤温度高得没人敢碰他。我担心他随时会再次自燃。”

桃城用手肘顶了顶身边的菊丸，示意他看坐在嘈杂的房间另一边的田中兄弟：“他们俩的头发颜色真醒目！”他低声道，“你觉得那是天生的吗？”

“我们听得到你！”田中洋平朝他大喊。

“而且你脸上沾了番茄酱！”田中浩平补充道。

“我脸上？”桃城转向了菊丸，让他好好看下自己的脸。

“啥都没看到……哦等等，这里是不是有一丁点儿？”他指了一下，“我以为是黑头的喵！”

“因为时间太久了！”浩平鄙视道。

洋平嗤笑着说：“可能沾了好几天了可他还不知道！”

桃城弄湿了一张纸巾用来擦脸。他因为双胞胎的嘲笑而有点脸红：“好像是我自找的。”他对菊丸说。

“冰帝来了！”有人说道，于是他们都转头看着大石把另一支队伍迎了进来。迹部景吾走在最前面。

“很抱歉我们迟到了。”迹部对榊说，“我们在抓向日。他差点飘走了。”

冥户亮哼了一声：“我还是觉得我们应该在他脚上栓根线，让他飘在车外面。”

“冥户前辈！”凤长太郎抽了一口气。

“闭嘴！”向日岳人对冥户喊道，“至少车外面比里面暖和多了，多亏了迹部！”

他们的部长耸了耸肩：“我还在适应我的能力。你在能让自己的双脚着地之前也别吵了。”

龙崎这才发现向日飘在离地几寸的地方。或许就是因为这个他才一直紧紧抓着忍足侑士的肩膀。

“你们队现在只有这五个？”华村问榊。

“是，不过和你一样，我也在关注其他队员。”

“现在只剩下不二没到了。”龙崎皱着眉头说，“也许我该让他打车过来。”

“打车过来也没用。”不二一脸沮丧地走了进来，“如果出租司机和我碰到的公交司机一样的话，他根本不会让我从车里出去的！”

“怎么了，不二子？”河村担忧地问道，“有人要害你吗？”

不二叹了口气摇了摇头：“不是的，阿隆。车门打开我准备下的时候顺便朝司机笑了笑致谢，结果他立刻关了门！他好像准备开一整个晚上的车，好把我困在上面。不过我向其他乘客求助之后有三个人立刻去制止了司机，我趁机逃了下来。”他打了个寒颤然后揉了揉双臂，“这里怎么这么冷？”

“抱歉。”迹部说。

“好了，既然大家都到了，自己先找位子坐下。”龙崎朝青学的数据专家点了点头，“乾，你说你能解释，那就开始说吧。”

乾踏前一步推了推眼镜：“在开始之前，我必须先说明我不知道导致我们身上这些变化的原因。也许是某种人类自然进化，或者和天体运动有关——读过上个月所有主要报纸之后，我得到了许多可能的解释。然而，寻求原因并不比如何处理目前的情况更为重要。”

“最重要的是怎么停止我现在的状态。”手冢说。他打了个响指，所有人都看着他的指尖飞出蓝色的电光。“我不能一直这个样子，阿乾。”

“不幸的是，我不认为我们能停止或者逆转这件事，手冢。”乾对他说，“但我相信我已经找到了控制新能力的秘诀，免得它们给我们继续添乱。”

“所以秘诀是？”忍足问道。

乾看着他：“别抵抗。当我这么做的时候——当我让自己冷静下来，任那种力量在我身上流动，我发现自己能够更好地感觉它，而不是令它更加疯狂。如果你能保持冷静、注意集中，那你就能控制你的能力。没有第二种方法。”

“但是乾，”不二绝望地说，“我还不知道我的能力到底是什么——我都不知道我是不是真的拥有什么能力！”

“别人似乎不自觉地就想缠着你，不二。如果你能学会怎么使用和停止这种能力，也许你就能让别人无条件地服从你的愿望。”

“我觉得他以前就可以嘛！”菊丸咯咯地笑起来。

“乾！”龙崎大叫，“别告诉他！”

“为什么不？”乾问道，“我认为他迟早能自己发现这一点。”他转向不二道，“跟我详细讲讲你周围发生的事。”

不二从早晨的事情开始复述起来。说完后，乾点了点头。

“我了解了。”他说，“所以每一次，当别人看到你的眼睛之后，他们就变成了疯狂的不二粉。你叫老师后退的时候也是看着他的眼睛，所以他服从了你的命令。”

不二震惊地抬头看乾，然后惊恐地移开了视线。“但是……如果你说的是真的话……那是不是说我以后永远不能看别人的眼睛了？”

“当然不是，不过你得停止和你的力量抗争，试着去接受它。我相信如果我们都这么做的话，我们最终都可以重新掌控自己的生活。”

“好吧，我试试。”不二闭上眼睛做了几次深呼吸，“我需要有人帮我验证一下。”他闭着眼睛说道。

“你可以用我来试，不二子。”河村主动说道。

“河村学长早就是不二粉了。”越前龙马大声说，“这测试没用。”

河村脸红起来。不二微笑着看向龙马：“我是不是该用你试试。”

“别麻烦了。”越前南次郎笑起来，“那小子只爱他的猫。”

“老爸！”龙马抱怨道。

“是我提的建议。”乾说，“你可以拿我来验证。”

不二点了点头，缓缓抬眼看向乾的眼睛。乾眨了眨眼睛摇起头来，好像想把对方的影响摇走。

“很强大，但你克制得不错，否则我已经在狂流口水了。现在试试你能不能完全停止你的力量——啊，别移开你的眼睛。”

不二注视着乾，尽量抑制住那种想要吸引自己队友的想法。“很难。”他坦白道。

“但你成功了。”乾多少有些松了口气，“因为你承认了那是你的能力，于是你能够控制它。你迟早能掌握的，不过你最好多练习。”

“我们每个人都可以这样吗，学长？”海堂轻声问道，“大石学长之前不知通过什么方法压制了我的能力，不过我觉得它马上要回来了。”

“我认为可以，海堂。”乾对他保证道，“只要你接纳你的能力，而不是假装它不存在。”

海堂深深地吸了一口气，然后缓缓呼了出来。片刻之后，他抬起头。“我觉得有用。我没再听到外面那些鸟和流浪猫的所有想法了。”

“现在试下想‘你要听到’。”乾建议道。

海堂摇了摇头：“可我不想。”

“请你试试。”

海堂皱起了眉头。他没法拒绝学长的请求。他试着把注意力集中在外面的动物上，然后点了点头：“嗯，可以听到了。有一只猫和几只鸟跑了，还有一个狗在和主人一起散步。它们都在说风越来越大了。”

“之前就开始有点小风了。”凤透过百叶窗看了看外面。

“好了海堂，”乾说，“既然你现在已经能控制一点了，看看能不能像之前那样关掉它。”

海堂开始集中精力想着“不要听到”。他的神情放松下来：“声音没了。”

“我不能保证你在不想听到的时候就能不听，但我相信你练得越多，你的控制就越强。”乾环视着房间，“你们现在也该试试。就算没有激发，也请放松下来，接纳它们。这是第一步。”

餐馆里安静下来，孩子们纷纷集中起注意力。越前龙马扫视着其他人，观察着他们每个人的表情。他看到向日飘得越来越低，最终降落到了地面。他睁开眼睛，开心地笑起来。

“成功了！”

不断有人发出这样的欢呼。田中兄弟抱在一起哭了起来。迹部伸出手按住了手冢的肩膀，而手冢惊讶地抬起头，然后不赞同地看了迹部一眼：“太冒险了。你可能被狠狠电到，尤其考虑到你自己的能力。”

“不入虎穴焉得虎子。”迹部说着在他身边坐下，轻笑起来：“你说这里是不是暖和一点了。”

“外面风更大了。”桃城看着窗外说道。他的手机响了起来，他抱歉地看了看周围：“哦，不好意思！”他说着接起了电话：“我是阿桃！哦，嗨，橘妹妹！”他缩了一下身子把手机拿得离自己远了点，然后再靠近耳边，“抱歉，抱歉！怎么了，小杏？”他皱眉听着，然后清了清嗓子，“等一下！”他用手盖住了话筒的部分看向乾：“橘杏说是风暴是她哥哥弄出来的，但他不知道怎么停下来！而且他越慌风就越大！”

“有点没法想象橘吉平发慌呢……”菊丸说。

“自此以后我觉得已经没什么不能想象的了。”向日答道。

“桃城，告诉杏我们刚才是怎么做的，让她转达给她哥哥。”乾说，“跟她说我们知道接下来怎么做之后就去联系他。”

桃城照乾的指示说了。龙崎看着其他成年人：“我们接下来怎么做？问题是暂时解决了，但所有这些孩子们对他们的能力还是很不熟悉。”

“让所有受到影响的孩子们在一起住上一段时间怎么样？”榊建议道，“让他们不受打扰地锻炼控制力。鉴于我的大多数队员已经卷入了，我愿意做监护人。”

“我也是。”华村说，“我希望我能帮到他们。”

“好吧，鉴于我的所有队员都——”龙崎看着越前南次郎停了下来，然后他们一起看向龙马。

“他还没表现出什么来，”南次郎说，“除非吐槽也是一种超能力。”

“我刚发现。”龙崎说，“也许他太年轻了？其他孩子至少比他大一岁。”

“如果他的队友都去的话，他也会想去的。”南次郎说着掏了掏耳朵，“而且最近我在寺院里待着也很无聊。我会来帮你们看孩子的。”

“太棒了，我相信你会让他们都有成人杂志看的。”龙崎冷冷道，但并没有拒绝他的提议。

“风小一点。”梶本说。

乾点了点头：“大概是橘君接受我们的意见了。”

“我们过会儿给他打电话。”龙崎宣布道，“我们刚刚在讨论，你们可以在一起住上一段时间调整状态——就当是另一种形式的训练营。”

“我们所有人？”田中浩平惊讶地问。

“我相信所有家长都能理解的。”华村告诉他，“他们都会希望你们能和自己的新能力和谐共处。”

“可我们住哪儿呢？”大石问道。

迹部竖起一根手指：“我有个合适的地方。我父母几个月前刚买下来，现在已经全部装修好了。大家都能住进来，就算有新来的也不要紧。交通上有点远，不过上学没问题，”

“你父母不会介意吗，迹部君？”华村说。

他自信地朝她笑了笑：“我要求的话他们会同意的。”

“有网球场吗？”冥户问。

“当然。”

“我觉得很好啊。”

“哟，我突然想到件事儿！”菊丸兴高采烈道，“既然我们都有厉害的超能力，是不是说我们以后会有自己的代号，穿着紧身衣拯救世界？”

其他男生对视了一下，然后齐齐说道：“不——！”

“太庸俗了！”向日做了个鬼脸。

迹部也嗤之以鼻：“这个世界会照顾好它自己的。”

“我们是网球选手，不是超级英雄。”手冢陈述道。

“好啦，好啦，我就是问问嘛……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超能网球少年们纷纷开始搬进迹部的大宅。

橘吉平深爱他的不动峰队友，然而如果他的副部长还不停在车厢里跳来跳去的话，他准备把他揍出车门。

“阿明！快停下来！”他大声说，“我们快到了。”

“我知道但我忍不住还好我们明白发生什么了就算没法和以前一样好歹我们还能控制一下——”

“我已经告诉你怎么做了，你就不能冷静下来别那么激动吗！”橘觉得他引发飓风的能力已经够麻烦的了，不过桃城跟他说了以后他多多少少能控制一点。然而这种练习似乎对神尾明并不奏效。他在得到能力前就已经有“速度恶魔”这个称号了，现在他移动、思考和说话的速度简直快得让人理解不能。如果他一个人直接跑去迹部的私宅，他肯定早就到了。

“在我们之前，搭这辆出租的人喝醉了，而且还对妻子不忠；在他之前是一个带着五岁小姑娘的女人；再以前是——”

神尾的恋人伊武深司也被影响了。他一直喜欢碎碎念，就算比赛里也改不了。现在他倒是不太自言自语了，因为他改成和非生命体交流了。橘不知道哪个更糟。

“我们到了。”出租车司机说。他很聪明地没有对这些不寻常的乘客做什么评价。干这行的什么人都能碰上。

橘付完车资的时候，神尾已经窜出了车门，而伊武还在不停地向司机道谢。

\---

敲门声响起来的时候只有桃城一个人在门厅。他惊讶地去应了门。虽然他刚到这儿没多久多久，可他知道前门得用屋子里的对讲机打开。

他更惊讶地发现敲门的是神尾。

“嗨，”他说，“我不知道你也过来了——我们以为会是橘。”

神尾用拇指冲前门的方向示意：“他和深司还在那边他们马上到所以我们的房间在哪儿？”

桃城瞪着他努力领悟他的意思：“我猜你也遇上了。”他最后说，“伊武也是？”他笑了起来，“越前会开心死的！”

“越前也在啊他有什么能力哦大门响了他们要进来了！”在桃城能开口以前，神尾按上了对讲机上的开门键。

“说来你是怎么比他们先到的？”桃城说着举起手，“慢•点•说•话。”

神尾开始回忆橘跟他说的保持冷静、集中精神。这并不容易，但当他尽可能地集中注意力的时候，他终于能慢下来了：“我跑着跑着就翻过了墙。”

那堵石墙少说有十尺高，搞不好有十五尺。神尾到底能跑多快啊……

神尾招呼他们不动峰的队长和自家恋人进屋的时候，菊丸突然出现在桃城的旁边。

“呀！！！”桃城跳了起来，“英二学长！你非得干这种事儿吗！”

“抱歉，抱歉！”菊丸一脸无辜地轻笑，“我只想看看谁来了！”

橘瞪着他：“你刚刚凭空出现了。还是说你和阿明跑得一样快？”

“我瞬移过来的——这是他们的叫法。”菊丸解释道，“我想起个更英俊更有我的风格的名字，比如说，‘咻~’之类的。”

“那名字英俊吗我觉得一般嘿你觉得你瞬移快还是我跑得快？”神尾问道，而菊丸朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“何？”他疑惑地说。

“这里原来是一所人气很旺的户外运动俱乐部。”伊武又开始碎碎念了，“之前是一家宾馆，不过贵得没人去。它很喜欢小孩子们待在这儿的感觉，只要我们不造成什么结构性的破坏。”

菊丸看起来更迷茫了。他看了桃城一眼，指望他解释一下。桃城耸了耸肩。

“欢迎，孩子们。”华村从楼梯上走了下来问候道，“神尾君，伊武君，没想到你们也来了。”

橘欠了欠身：“很抱歉。我的队友昨晚才展现出他们的能力，在我跟龙崎教练说我会过来之后。”

“完全没有问题——这里对每一个想要学习如何运用新能力的孩子开放。”她对菊丸打了个手势，“菊丸君，能请你带他们去楼上的空房间吗？”

“当然，跟我来，喵！”菊丸大声说着从他们的视线里消失了。华村叹了口气，充满歉意地看了他们一眼。然后菊丸又一次脸红着出现了。

“哦。”他说，“对不起，上来吧。”他走向了楼梯，而神尾在他的队友一步没动的时候就冲上了二楼。

“在我之前碰过这个栏杆的人是桃城。”伊武喃喃着开始爬楼梯，“第一个碰它的人叫光次郎，那是1960年这里刚建成的时候——”

“伊武前辈。”

伊武停下来抬头看着越前。越前正面无表情地站在楼梯平台上俯视他。“越前龙马，我听说你没有什么特别的能力，那你在这里做什么？”

“我队友在这里，所以我也在。”他说着然后沉下了脸，“而且，我父亲是监护人之一。”

片刻之后他们就明白了越前为什么是那个态度。一个邋邋遢遢穿着僧袍的男人走到龙马边上揉乱了他的头发，而他脸色更差了。“哟，看看，又有可爱的男孩子搬进来了？欢迎你们！”他指了指他们，“嘿，我记得你们三个！不动峰，对吧？我看你们打球了，你们很棒。”

“谢谢您。”橘答道，“那么您是……？”

“越前南次郎。”他说着又揉了揉龙马的头发，“这是我家小鬼。”

“会痛。”龙马嘀咕着缩了缩身子。

“嘿越前南次郎就是说你是那个前世界级网球选手没想到你看起来像个流浪汉——”

突然一阵大风把神尾吹倒了。橘朝越前南次郎鞠了一躬：“我代我的队员道歉。”

“为什么？他刚刚说的是实——唔！”龙马挣扎着想掰开他父亲捂在他脸上的手。

“我就不耽搁你们了！”越前南次郎开心地拖着龙马让到一边，“菊丸君，带他们去房间休息吧！”

不动峰的男生们跟着菊丸走了，龙马也甩开了他爹，狠狠地看了他一眼。

“啥？”南次郎无辜地问。

\---

“你又要去哪？”裕太看着周助打包行李，“还有你啥时候开始在家里带太阳眼镜了？”

“我马上就走，戴墨镜是因为我不想出门的时候忘记。我要去迹部景吾的私宅——那边的号码我记在厅里的电话旁边了。”周助说着拉开抽屉拿出一本硬皮笔记本。他皱起眉头研究了一下：“裕太……你没动过我的抽屉吧？”

“当然没有！”他弟弟嗤之以鼻，“怎么了？”

“哦，没什么。”周助很确定他之前把用来做书签的丝带夹在日记里，可现在它掉出来了。他知道裕太不会骗他，所以也许是他姐姐收拾衣服的时候弄出来的。

“嘿……哥哥，”裕太紧张地搓着自己的手臂慢慢说道，“在你走之前我要给你看一样东西。”他举起了自己的手，手心朝上，“看得到我食指上被纸割破的伤口吗？”

周助仔细看了看他的手：“看不到。在哪儿？”

“问题就在这里——它不见了。就像我昨天的喉咙痛一样。”裕太很不安，“还有其他事。昨天晚上观月学长在的时候我们在厨房弄吃的，他被烤面包机烫伤了。我握住他的手看的时候……”他移开了视线，“他说就不痛了。之后也没有烫伤的痕迹。”

周助沉默了片刻：“会不会是观月之前夸张了？”

裕太有些生气：“没有！我听见他烫到的时候叫了一声，也看到他的手变红了！”

“对不起，裕太，我不是要暗示什么。”周助忧心忡忡地看了他一眼，“我只希望你没被那种力量影响到。”

“所以你现在觉得我拥有什么能力了？”裕太柔声问他。

周助把手按在他的肩膀上。“是的，我猜你也这么是这么想的，否则你就不会告诉我了。”他笑了笑，“至少这能力感觉不错——能治疗你和别人。”

“我想也是，不过我还是很紧张。”裕太承认道，“我现在该做什么呢？”

“去收拾行李。”他哥哥高兴地答道，“你和我一起去。”

\---

“你说我们不能住一间房是什么意思？！”向日大叫。

“字面意思。”龙崎坚定地说，“神教练说你和忍足君在一起，所以我们不想因为你们成了室友而惹出麻烦。”

向日双手叉腰：“那你们就太晚了！侑士和我已经在一起很久了！”

“我们以前并不需要对你们负责。”龙崎对忍足示意，“过来，忍足君，我们会给你安排别的房间。”

“侑士！”向日猛地伸出手，而忍足的双腿突然动不了了。他失去平衡摆出了OTZ的姿势。

“这是闹哪样——？”龙崎倒吸了一口气，视线从忍足移到向日身上，“怎么回事？”

“阿岳，”忍足冷静地说，“别这样。你不可能一辈子把我定在这里。我不会离你太远的。”

“但我想跟你待在一起！”向日抱怨道。

龙崎弯下腰，想把忍足扶起来，可她发现自己没法把他的手从地面拉开。“他怎么了？”她看着向日，“我以为你的能力是飞行！”

“你错了。”忍足仍然很冷静，“阿岳可以控制重力——他自己的和别人的。不过这么做有点过头了。”

向日板着脸双手虚抬了一下，而忍足松了一口气，缓缓站直身子。

龙崎摇了摇头，暗自决心别太对这些孩子和他们的超能力想当然了。显然他们有些人还留着一手呢。

\---

观月初不太高兴。

“你是说你要和你哥哥一起去吗？”他对着电话厉声说道。

“别担心，学长。我还是会去圣鲁道夫上学的，但我现在得和其他人一起学着怎么使用能力。”

“我告诉过你别跟他说发生了什么！”观月愤怒地说。

“我——对不起。”裕太有点结巴，“但我想他能明白，因为他自己也在处理同样的问题……”

“哦，真的吗？”观月沉思着说，“那么不二周助的问题到底是什么？”

“他们叫他海妖。他能，呃，吸引别人……诱惑别人……之类的。乾贞治觉得哥哥能让别人做他想让他们做的一切。那种力量让他们爱他爱得不得了。”

观月觉得整个身子都震了一下：“太可怕了！他是怎么用的？”

“嗯，他一开始也不是很确定，不过后来他们发现别人看着他的眼睛的时候就能起效。他现在正在练习怎么启动和停止这种能力。”

“我明白了。”观月喃喃着说。他深深地吸了一口气：“好吧，裕太君，看起来这件事上我没有选择。”

“我很抱歉，学长。我保证我在球场上的表现不会打折的。”

“当然。那我先挂了。”观月挂上了电话，注视着走廊长镜中的自己，“也就是说不二周助是个海妖？我猜那就是那天晚上裕太君在他出门的时候表现得那么奇怪的原因。”他用手指绕着一缕头发，淘气地笑了起来，“我想我真的没有选择了。我得去加入他们。”

圣鲁道夫网球部的经理顽皮地笑着，看着自己的身形从镜中消失。


End file.
